


Short intermezzo

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is bored but Zeke knows to entertain him





	Short intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'stop' challenge at Get your words out (Dreamwidth) = stop everything you are doing and write a comment(fic)  
> also fills the prompt 'extraordinary' for genprompt bingo (Dreamwidth)

„Hey, geek boy, what are you doing?“

Zeke stepped closer and before Casey could shut the browser his friend had already stolen a glance. He grinned wide.

„A stupid browser game? Really?“

Casey shrugged.  
„Just to kill time. It's pretty boring when you have to sit at home for over two weeks with a broken leg.“

„Hm. That's why I'm here now. To entertain you.“

Casey pulled the face.  
„My mom is at home. We can't make out.“

Zeke laughed and pulled a DVD out of his backpack.  
„What do you think about the newest movie of Bruce Willis? Armageddon. It's said that it is a good movie.“

„Wow.“  
Casey's eyes widened in surprise.  
„Since when it is released on DVD?“

„It's not. But when you have a boyfriend with extraordinary good connections this is not the problem.“


End file.
